piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Fad In/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Michelle: (drawing designs) getting better at this if do say so myself. I really do say so myself. Bling is back ladies and gentleman and so are sky-high heels. (A peanut drops on her drawing) Huh? What the... hey. ( sees a lemur up in the tree) Woah little fella, you're gorgeous aren't you? It's okay I'm not going to hurt you.(lemur quickly hides in the tree) You're super fast (school bell rings) (Michelle giggles) I have to go, class in 10. Bye bye little lemur guy hey that rhymes. (Michelle sees everyone on their phone) Michelle: Hm, hey whats everyone... Piny Student: Shh, he's feeding Michelle: Yeah creepy drool.( continues walking and acidentally knocks a drink on a students phone) Im so sorry. Piny Student 2: huh, sorry what? Michelle: I bumped into you and you're phone is fried. Piny Student 2: That's okay it's still working. Michelle: I think I ruinef you're phone there. Piny Student 2: Yeah, Hollow Pets are me, aren't they. Michelle: Okay (walks away) you guys don't freak out but the whole school has turned into zombies. Mindless zombies im freaking out. Lilith: Omg, calm down its just the latest craze. Michelle: Stupidity that's the latest craze? Tasha: Stupidity is so last season. It's hollow pets. Michelle: Hollow pets? Lilith: Downloadable virtual pets you can feed them. Tasha: And walk them. Lilith: And even clean their poop. Tasha: The pooping add-on cost extra. Michelle: Sounds fun. Tasha: You have one don't you? Lilith: We just downloaded ours. Michelle: Um. Julia: Yeah Michelle where's you're Hollos pet? I have the most exotic and beautiful hollow pet of them all. The golden swan. Everyone: Golden Swan. Michelle: Um, okay. Julia: Dont tell me you're the last one in school to get a hollow pet. Its the coolest app like ever. Randomly you get a hollow pet and some of them are very hard to get. Even Dior has one. Michelle: I have one. Julia: Which one? (Everyone gathers around Michelle) Michelle: Um, uh lemur. Piny student 1: Whats a lemur. Piny Student 3: I've never seen a lemur. Piny Student 4: Me niether. Piny Student 5: Can I get a lemur? Piny Student 6: Me too. Piny Student 1: Their harder to find? Piny Student 3: Does it have horns? Piny Student 4: Or feathers? Piny Student 5: Or horns made of feathers? Piny Student 3: Can lemurs breathe fire? Piny Student 5: Lemurs can breate fire? Michelle: Lemurs are sweet kind of poufy and very cuddly. The like peanuts. Julia: She's making it up. Piny Student 3: Can we see it? Julia: Yeah, Michelle lets see this alleged lemur hollow pet. Piny Student 5: May he breath fire. Will: I believe Michelle she wouldnt lie to us would you. Tasha: Yeah if she says she has it she has it. Michelle: Oh, no it's on my phone in my locker just let me go get it. Michelle: Look! (points in a direction the hides under a table) (Michelle is sitting on a fountain ledge gets her phone wet then accidentally shocks heself and falls in the fountain then Will snaps a pic of her) (Tasha and Lilith show Michelle their hollow pets and Michelle grabs her phone and tosses it out the window then it hits Mr. Fairchild on the head and lands on the ground.) (Michelle is in the locker area where students are following her) Michelle: Um, sorry but nature calls, I really gotta go. Excuse en moi. Michelle: What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do? (The lemur enters the class room trough an open window and starts to mess aroud wigh stuff) (Michelle tries to escape through the bathroom window) Piny Student 1:(texting) Can lemurs love? Piny Student 3:(texting) Do lemurs love? (Michelle steps on a stick) Michelle: Hm,hm? Piny Student 6: It's Michelle! (Points at Michelle) Michelle: Ahh, (runs off). App store, and just downloads this before anyone sees me. No signal? Darn you 4G. Service finally download app. Not enough space, must delete photos? Yes, which hollow pet would you like to download? L-E-M-U-R. What? No such hollow pet exists. Can it love? Uh, who designed this thing? What am I going to do? Piny Student 1: There she is. Piny Student 4: Show us the lemur. Piny Student 3: Is it true they like sandwiches Michelle: Ahh! (Runs away and the Piny Students follow her) Michelle: (gasp for breath) Phew, Tasha, Lilth thank goodness it's you don't freak out but the whole school has gone completely insane and I downloaded the app and there's no lemur hollow pet.(Tasha and Lilith turn to look at Michelle) Oh, God not you too. Piny Students 3,4,6: Show us you're hallow pet. Piny Student 3: Show us you're hallow pet. Piny Student 4: Show us the lemur. Julia: Show us the lemur. Piny Students: (chanting) Lemur, lemur, lemur, lemur, lemur. Michelle: Stop, I have somethingto tell you all., Julia: I knew it, wait what? Is it moving? Michelle: What? No it's in you're mind. (Michelle's bag starts jumping away and Julia follows it) (Julia grabs Michelle's bag) Julia: Ha. (Unzips Michelle's bag) Ahh! ( the lemur jumps out of Michelle's bag) Michelle: Its you what are you doing here? Julia: Thats not a hollow lemur. Michelle: No, its a real lemur. Piny Student 4: Oh, a real lemur. Piny Student 3: Ooo, it looks so soft. Piny Student 6: Does it spit fire? Michelle: No. Piny Student 4: Then, whats the point? Michelle: Well, yhe point is it's it's beautiful and natural and real (Students return to normal and start laughing) Julia: Wait. Come back Piny Student 3: Hey little guy. Piny Student 4: You gotta say it right, hello fella. Piny Student 3: You're cute. Piny Student 4: And soft. Julia: Look, I just bought the pooping upgrade we can all clean some poop. That sounds fun. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes